


Unending

by McKayRulez



Series: Unending [1]
Category: Helix
Genre: After the Island, Aftermath, Caring, F/F, First Kiss, Geek Love, Hopeful Ending, Immortality, Post-Series, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Socially awkward, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the crisis on St. Germain, Julia make's sure Sarah and her baby's immortal future is secure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unending

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the end of season 2, but before the future segment.

Dr. Julia Walker kept her eyes on her phone as she made the necessary arrangements for once they left the hospital. Dr. Sarah Jordan was pacing back and forth in front of her, waiting for news on Alan's condition. 

"You're wearing out a hole in the floor." Kyle joked as he peered in the doorway with Soren by his side. 

Sarah gave him a look as she crossed her arms. "Not much else to do. What are you doing?"

"We're gonna get out of here and get some pizza." He responded back. 

"We'll see you around right?" Soren asked. Looking up at Sarah with his one eye. 

Sarah gave a forced small smile. "Maybe. We'll see. Have fun you two." 

"Oh, we will. We also have a date with a Playstation. Can you believe he's never heard of one?" Kyle smiled.

The two boys left for there night of fun and forgetting. Sarah resigned her self back to waiting and the Doctor finally got around to informing her of Alan's not so good condition. 

Sarah went to be with him and some time latter she finally left the room to Julia standing outside the door waiting for her. 

Sarah grabbed her backpack with her baby secured inside and left side by side with Julia out of the hospital. "So, where does our life go from here?" She asked with a sigh. 

"Well." Julia put her hands in her pockets and looked out across the busy street as they waited for a cab. "I got us a hotel for the night, and booked us some tickets to Paris in the morning..." She looked to Sarah. "If that's alright with you, that is?" 

Sarah looked at her confused. "Paris?" 

Julia nodded. Her eye's drifted to the cars passing by, too nervous to look Sarah in the eye. "Yeah, that's where I live. I thought maybe you could stay with me until we get you a place there. Meanwhile, I'll get everything you think you need for your own lab. Equipment, personnel, anything.." Finally she met Sarah's gaze. "You see, I figured since the world is gonna stop in fertility rates pretty soon, Ilaria is gonna need a way to combat that to keep a stable population growth.. What better way then to allow your new partnership with us then to allow you to take up that research.. To find a way to allow babies to grow in.." Julia tilted her head to Sarah. "Difficult situations like your son.. And since this won't be a priority yet you can feel free to spend your starting time on your son's problem first.. Give you a head start.." 

Sarah's mouth dropped open. She stared at Julia wide eyed. "You'll.. You'll fund my research for my baby?" 

Julia shifted her stance and looked down at Sarah. "Of course. I want what's best for you and your baby. You got immortality from me, which is why your child's in this position. It means you both are my responsibility, and I want your child to be able to have a normal happy life." 

Sarah felt a tear of joy roll down her cheek. She felt hope for the first time in a long while since all this horrible stuff had gone down. "I- I don't know what to say." 

"You don't have to say anything, Dr. Jordan. If anyone can find a way to give your child a normal life it's you, and I want you too have all you need to accomplish it." 

Sarah suddenly hugged Julia. "Thank you." 

Julia looked down at Sarah's shoulder and awkwardly patted her arm. "No problem." 

Sarah pulled back from the hug, keeping her hands around Julia, she looked into her eyes. Julia stared back slightly confused. 

Sarah tilted her head then slowly moved her closer, giving a peck on Julia's cheek. She pulled away. Eyes slightly wet. She released her hold on Dr. Walker and wiped at her eyes with both hands. "You don't know what this means to me." 

Dr. Walker nodded, eye's slightly squinted in thought, then after a moment, put an arm around Sarah's shoulder. Noticing a cab open she led her towards it. "Come on.. Let's go." 

Sarah sniffled and nodded. Letting Julia lead her. 

In the cab, Sarah sat in the middle with her backpack secured in the empty seat next to the right of her and Julia to her left. She looked over at Julia and gave her a smile. Then took her hand and held it. Ready to face her next hurdle in her immortal life with the only person she knew that was going to live it with her until the unending of time.


End file.
